Lessons Learned
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: When Akko asks Diana to tutor her in the ways of magic, she never expected her to consent. As she knows, magic is incredible, fun, and powerful. But as she'll learn, it can also be difficult, frustrating, and dangerous.
1. A Request

**Join me for my next Dianakko fic! I wrote all of it before episodes 5+ of the anime were released, so with that information in mind, please excuse any inaccuracies you might see here based off events of the later anime episodes.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Lessons Learned

Chapter 1. A Request

Diana stands with her posture straight and her hands folded neatly behind her back, just as she always does.

The only major difference about her appearance now from what it normally is would be how wide her eyes are going, and how high her eyebrows are raising.

This expression of surprise, and perhaps even shock, is due to the presence of the only other person in the hallway at this time.

None other than Akko stands before her, torso bent forward in a bow, hands clasped together to reiterate the desperate plea she's just requested of her.

Diana needs a moment to take it in; after all, she'd merely been on her way to collect her laundry when Akko had suddenly popped up and thrown this request at her. Diana is still processing it and needs confirmation.

"I beg your pardon?" She looks over Akko's posture, and can tell she seems genuine enough. But Diana still has trouble making sense of things. "You would like for me to assist you in learning magic?"

Akko's still frozen in her bow up until this point, but now she exaggeratedly bobs her head up and down.

"Yes! It's gotta be you, Diana! Everyone knows you're the best witch in Luna Nova! You know everything there is to know! If I wanna learn magic, then I'm gonna need a tutor on top of all the lessons I get in class!"

"Now hold on just a moment," Diana slows her down. "Firstly, I certainly do _not_ know all there is to know about magic. Though I admit my knowledge _does_ cover more of the spectrum than even the above-average students at this academy. But I certainly do not know all there is to know."

"Okay, okay, fine! Then you still know a _heck_ of a lot! A lot more than _I_ do, that's for sure!"

"I see." Diana reaches out and taps the girl's shoulder. "Stand up straight."

Akko shoots up immediately, that desperately-determined look still burning brightly in her eyes. But Diana doesn't want to cave in just because of that.

"And what of your teammates? Can they not assist you?"

"Oh, Lotte and Sucy definitely do help me out! But sometimes I don't take it as seriously as I should. Since they're my best friends and stuff, sometimes we end up messing around more than studying. I want someone who'll seriously whip me into shape! Someone I see more as a teacher than a friend!"

She clearly hadn't meant anything hurtful by saying this, but Diana still flinches ever so slightly. She's been trying as often as possible to drop hints to Akko that she would, in fact, be interested in initiating a friendship with her at some point, preferably in the very near future.

But Akko isn't always exactly the most _perceptive_ of people. She seems to view Diana almost as a rival, or at the very least, a teacher, rather than a fellow classmate.

Diana is a little reluctant to continue with the topic, but she still wants to know exactly why Akko has come to her.

"And why not a professor?" she inquires. "Hasn't Professor Ursula been assigned to help you understand magic outside the classroom?"

"Yeah, that's true," she nods. "And she's really great! But like... when I'm with her, I feel like I'm in class again and I can't always focus! I start taking things way too seriously and then sometimes I think too hard and I screw up!"

"Really? With that woman?" Diana asks. "She doesn't seem to give off an intimidating presence."

"She doesn't..." Akko confesses. "I think it's just something I'm imposing. I can't help but see her as a teacher, so I always take things way too seriously, which usually just ends in disaster anyway..." Her shoulders slump as a long sigh exits her body.

Diana is given a moment to process all of this information.

Akko has really thought this through, it seems. She has selected Diana as her next potential tutor for good reason.

As she had previously stated, Diana is highly-skilled and extremely knowledgable about magic, and she ha rightfully earned the title of top student for her efforts. She isn't someone Akko considers a friend - at least not one she would end up fooling around with rather than practicing with. Surely, if she ever got distracted, Diana would put her back on track promptly.

However, Diana isn't her professor, either. Though she does give off a rather intimidating presence at times unlike Professor Ursula, Diana isn't part of the staff. She cannot punish Akko or give her extra clean-up duties if she makes a blunder, as most of the professors will do to her in class.

Diana possesses just the perfect mix of characteristics in order to help Akko learn magic more effectively. When she thinks about it now, it makes perfect sense as to why Akko chose her.

Diana is admittedly flattered, though she keeps any expression of such feelings to herself.

But Diana wants to give her one final test.

"While I can fully understand why it is you have selected me, I am afraid I already have too many responsibilities to see to as it is."

This is Akko's final test. Diana has already challenged her with the questions of why she has chosen her above her teammates and teachers, and Akko had given very reasonable answers. But if she is willing to give up on the endeavor solely because Diana is tight on time, then it means Akko was never very serious about it in the first place.

Diana watches the other girl as a look of deliberation comes across her features. She opens her mouth to speak, closes it again, then reaches up to tug at her hair. The overall sense of desperation is still pulsing off of her in waves, and Diana knows she doesn't intend to back down.

"Th-Then let me help you with some of your work!" Akko cries. "Please! I'll do anything! I just wanna learn magic!"

And with this, Akko has unknowingly passed her final test. Diana hides a tiny smile by dipping her chin.

"Very well."

"...Eh?"

"I shall consent to your wishes and-"

"R-Really?!" Akko shoots up to within an inch of Diana's face, emitting a joyous aura so palpably contagious Diana believes small flowers might start popping up around her in midair. Her chestnut eyes are absolutely _glimmering_ with exuberant excitement, and the smile on her lips is so big, it looks like it's making her cheeks ache.

Taken aback, but not all that surprised, by her reaction, Diana withdraws a step.

"Yes. That is what I said, is it not?" She puts a hand to her mouth and looks away for a second to compose herself, trying to recover from the sudden attack of Akko's irresistibly adorable reaction.

"Uwaaaaah, really, Diana?! Do you really, _really_ -"

"Did I not just give you my affirmative answer?"

Akko makes a sound like a tea kettle about to boil over. She reaches out to grab both of Diana's hands and shakes them vigorously.

"Thank you! Thank you sooooo much, Diana! I'll try not to disappoint you!"

"W-We shall certainly see about that." Diana promptly tugs her hands free and places them behind her back once more, trying to get ahold of herself. "N-Now then, I presume you would like to begin as soon as possible, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah! Oh, but if you have stuff to do, I understand. I know I kinda sprung this on you. B-But I did promise to help you with your chores or whatever so you could free up some time in your schedule to help me, so if there's anything I can do, just tell me!"

"That will not be necessary," Diana assures her.

"Huh? But you said-"

"I will make time to assist you as you have requested," she replies. "All you need to do is focus on your skills and remember all it is that I teach you."

"R-Really? Are you sure you don't-"

" _Did I not_ just give you my answer?" Diana sighs once again. "Though, I do have one condition I would like to propose."

Immediately, Akko straightens up and gets serious.

"Anything! Just name it!"

Diana keeps her tone reserved.

"I do not think it necessary to proclaim to the rest of the Academy what you and I shall be doing."

It takes Akko a second to translate Diana's sophisticated words into modern language, but as soon as she understands, she asks for clarification.

"You... wanna keep it a secret? Oh, I guess that makes sense. You probably wouldn't want people to know that you're trying to help a hopeless witch like me behind the scenes. It'd ruin your reputation for su-"

Diana cuts her off by pushing her index finger against Akko's lips, effectively silencing her.

"Why must you read into things so unnecessarily now, yet you fail to apply such critical thinking skills in class?" she sighs. "My intentions for making this condition are nothing of the sort. I care not whether people consider this something that might tarnish my reputation. I simply believe that we do not have to make our activities known to others. This can remain undisclosed. It is something we can... keep between ourselves."

Akko isn't really sure why Diana is doing this at first, planning to keep their magic lessons a secret. She really _had_ thought it was so Diana wouldn't risk her reputation, but judging by what she'd just said, Akko doesn't believe that's the case anymore.

Something tells her Diana isn't just doing this out of the goodness of her heart, either. Not to say that she isn't a good person, but Akko just thinks there's another reason behind it all.

 _Maybe she just... wants us to have our own space together. Something we can have together that we can't have with anyone else..._

As the realization hits her, another huge smile spreads across her face. Diana quirks an eyebrow again.

"I take it you understand and will honor the nature of my request, then?"

"Yeah," Akko confirms. "Yeah, I get it, Diana! I won't say a word about it!" She swipes her thumb and index finger across her lips to seal them, then gives a salute in an unmistakable display of sworn loyalty.

And that's good enough for Diana.

"Very well. I will not have any time available for a few more days, but let us aim to get started sometime this upcoming weekend. Once I have deliberated in-detail where we can begin our practices, I will send you notice, so be sure to keep watch for such an indication."

"I will!" Akko chirps. "I definitely will! Thanks sooooo much, Diana!"

Akko can't stop herself from throwing her arms around the white-haired witch in her enthusiasm.

Diana is taken aback by the sudden embrace.

But the physical contact only lasts for mere seconds before Akko releases her and begins twirling around and skipping off down the hallway, humming nonsensically.

A bit flustered, Diana smoothes out her uniform and watches her go.

"My... what a strange girl."

* * *

 **A/N: Future chapters will be longer! Think of this as more of a brief intro to the main plot.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	2. The First Session

**Let's see how Akko does on her first day with Diana!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2. The First Session

As soon as Diana had been sure about when she'd be able to start training Akko, she had done as she'd promised and sent notice to the other witch.

This notice had been in the form of a small note Diana had left at Akko's seat during one of their lectures.

As soon as Akko had seen and read the note, despite the fact that she was supposed to keep their plans a secret, she'd sent Diana a positively blindingly beaming smile from across the room. Diana had ignored her.

That had been the trickiest part of this so far at the time, but Diana would soon discover that the ordeal would require they both tread on eggshells for quite some time to come.

. . .

Presently, it is the day she had told Akko they might begin their lessons together.

Classes have just ended, and Diana makes up an excuse for Hannah and Barbara as to why she cannot accompany them back to the dorms right away. They believe her without question, and Diana is soon on her way, bound for the meeting spot she'd written to Akko about.

They are not allowed to use any of the classrooms after hours without special permission granted. Therefore, Diana has told Akko to meet her outside, out of sight of most people.

Their rendezvous point is behind the school building, near the west exit. Diana is not surprised to find she is the first of the pair to arrive. So she crosses her arms, presses her back against the building, and waits.

Judging by how enthralled Akko had been about all of this, Diana doesn't expect she'll be any later than five minutes. But after six have gone by, she's beginning to wonder what's happened.

 _Did she get in trouble for running too quickly in the hallways? Perhaps a professor has asked her to stay behind and take care of cleaning duties. Or most likely of all, she's gone to the wrong place._

Diana muses about all of these scenarios and more for the next several minutes, until at last, she hears the unmistakable sounds of rapidly-approaching and flustered footsteps.

"S-Sorry!" Akko gasps, rounding the corner and all but throwing herself at Diana's feet. "Sorry, Diana!"

Diana merely sighs.

"So? Which is it?"

"...I got lost."

"As expected." Diana uncrosses her arms and leans down to tap the girl on the shoulder. "Get up. We've lost eight minutes of our first lesson already. Do not waste any more time."

"R-Right!" Akko instantly scrambles up from her bow in the grass and shakes herself off. The guilt in her eyes is erased with a blink, and replaced with a familiar, fervent passion. "So! Where are we going? What kind of awesome, cool spells will you be teaching me? Ooooh! What about that one that breathes life into statues that you used?"

Diana can't help but scoff.

"Akko. Have you _any_ idea how advanced a spell of that magnitude is? Breathing life into inanimate objects is one of the most difficult types of magics in existence, and takes many years to master. Such spells require arduous training, unwavering concentration, and-"

"Well if it takes years and years to master those kinda spells, then why not start teaching me now?"

Diana is irked by the fact that Akko has just cut her off. But she brings up a very valid point. Just as Diana has expected she would. She heaves another sigh before she continues speaking.

"Very well. As with any lesson, we will begin with the basics."

Akko perks up.

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're _really_ gonna teach me that spell?"

"...Perhaps not directed at statues right away," Diana confirms. "But yes. You may as well start practicing now."

"Waaaaah thank you so much!"

Akko is far too excited to hold herself back. She throws her arms around the unsuspecting Diana, who is once again taken aback by the sudden embrace. Diana freezes as Akko gives her a squeeze, then pulls back as though it were no big deal.

"All right! So what are we gonna start with? Grass?"

Diana pulls herself out of the miniature trance and recomposes herself by clearing her throat.

"Akko. Do you know what it means to _animate_ something?"

"Uhhh like when you draw cartoons and movies and stuff and then make them move?"

"In terms of _magic_ ," Diana reiterates. "Animating something with magic means it needs to be _in_ animate in order to be brought to life. As such, we cannot cast this spell on grass or plants."

"Why?"

Diana actually drops her jaw for a second before lightly slapping her fingertips to her forehead, utterly dumbfounded by this girl's stupidity.

"How in the world did you manage to make it into this Academy..."

"Whaaat? Stop mumbling, Diana! Teach me how to bring this grass to life!"

"It is _already_ alive."

Diana doesn't lose her composure often, and she currently inhales a breath to calm herself back down. She isn't about to give this elementary-level lecture to a girl Akko's age. She grabs the brunette by the ear and gives her a firm tug. Akko whines and yelps like a puppy.

"W-Waaaah! Dianaaaa! Ow, ow, ow!"

In this manner, Diana drags her student away from the school, mainly so that Akko's loud voice won't be heard and they'll have fewer chances of being discovered.

Of course, it isn't against school rules for students to help one another out with their magics. Again, Diana simply doesn't need anyone else to know that she's willingly training with Akko in secrecy. This is something she wants to keep between Akko and herself.

She brings her whimpering classmate to one of the cobblestone paths before releasing her. Akko dramatically collapses to her knees, holding her red right ear.

"Oww... Diana, what was that-"

"It is time for your first lesson."

As soon as she hears those words, Akko instantly forgets her sore ear, jumps to her feet, and draws her wand.

"I'm ready!"

"So you might think."

Diana draws her own wand and directs it at the ground.

Small pebbles are scattered in the grass around the pathway. Most witches and other magic-users would begin with objects as small as these to begin learning this spell. Diana herself had learned by using glass marbles.

Now that she has Akko focused on what is going on, Diana explains what she's doing.

"Watch closely, listen closely, and do as I do. First, make a selection. Choose just one pebble to focus on for now." Diana aims the tip of her wand at a particular pebble.

Akko frantically scours the selection, as though the first pebble she ever animates is going to be a highly important and life-changing decision. She finally selects one about a foot away from Diana's and points her wand at it. Diana continues.

"You've got to focus on your target. Anticipate what is going to result from your spell once you've cast it. _Focus_. Once you've done that..." Diana doesn't need long at all to prepare herself for the spell. " _Terria Aiero!_ "

A very small, very swift flash of green light shoots out from the tip of her wand, so quickly that Akko almost misses it. The light soon vanishes into the pebble. A second later, the pebble begins to roll around and jump up all on its own.

Akko watches with her mouth agape in wonder.

"Whoooa..."

Diana is still focusing on the pebble and on her spell.

"Some witches view the casting as the easiest part of this spell. What's more difficult is to make the object do as you please." To demonstrate, she directs her attention at the bouncing pebble. It suddenly begins to jump up and flip in midair, then stays still on the ground before rolling around Akko's shoes in a perfect circle.

Akko watches as Diana directs it to do all of this without so much as a flick of her wand. Only when she retracts her wand and puts it away is the spell cancelled, and the pebble falls back into stillness.

"Whoa."

"More-experienced witches can control the objects simply by thinking about what it is they would like them to accomplish. If the spell, and therefore the connection, between the caster and the object they have enchanted is strong enough, the caster's intent can be known only to that object, even if they do not announce it verbally. Beginners may need to communicate their intent with words, or have the object follow certain motions or movements as demonstrated by the wand." With all of that said, Diana turns her gaze upon Akko. "Do give it a try."

Akko shakes herself like a cat preparing for a pounce.

"All riiiiight!" She readies her wand and points it at her pebble again, looking like she's about ready to do this when her serious demeanor suddenly becomes casual again. "Oh, Diana? When you cast that spell on the statue before in front of everyone, the words were different, weren't they?"

Diana nods. "You are correct. I neglected to mention that part." She straightens her back once again and begins to lecture like a professor.

"As you know, there are certain words in the magical language that translate into the words we already know. Different words for nouns can be combined with different magical action words. For example, the word "aiero" means "to breathe", whereas "ansolew" is "statue." Therefore "Ansolew Aiero" is "to breathe life into a statue."

"However, what if I should want to breathe life into something other than a statue? That is why we change the noun of the spell. "Terria" has to do with most objects pertaining or relating to the earth, such as a pebble. Should you want to animate a rock, or bit of earth, the word "terria" would be used alongside "aiero".

"However, remember that trees or plants require their own word, "flauran". And if your intentions are to animate a large manmade object, such as a building or archway, you would have to cast the spell "Granveco aiero." Animating smaller manmade objects, such as a pen, would require you to replace the word "granveco" with "minveco."

"Depending on what it is you intend to animate, the key words of the spell must be altered. The same is true for any spell, not simply animation. Now, let me see if you've been paying attention."

Akko's eyes have grown wide in confusion by this point, but Diana goes on without stopping.

"If your intentions are to change the color of a pencil, for example, you would use the spell word "Camelios." Based off what I have just told you, what would the proper spell be if you intended to change the color of a small manmade object?"

Akko is silent for a long moment, not seeming to realize Diana has asked her a question.

"Uh... um... h-hold on! I-I can do this!"

"Of course you can."

Diana waits patiently as the girl racks her brain.

"U-Uhhh "camelios" is "to change the color of" a-and a pen is a small manmade object s-so... n-not granveco but... i-it'd be "m-minveco camelios"...?"

Timidly, she looks up at Diana, half expecting to receive another lecture for her wrong answer. But on the contrary, Diana nods.

"Correct. So long as you have proper aim with your spell and enchant the correct object, and not something next to or near it, you will be able to enchant _what_ you desire, _as_ you desire.

"As I have once told you, magic is the accumulation of assiduous research and practice. However, should you be studious enough to learn every spell word in the luna alphabet and other magical languages, and if you are committed to the physical and mental strains of daily practicing, it _is_ possible for even non-magical humans to learn."

This is the most Akko's ever heard Diana speak all at once. And even though she's just given her a crash course and cheats on essentially all of magic as they know it, Akko sort of understands.

"Huh... Y'know, I didn't really get it when the professor explained it in all those fancy textbook terms. But now I think I kinda understand. Kinda..."

Diana nods.

"That is hardly surprising. You seem to be the type who needs to learn these sort of things yourself through trial and error, not by reading it in a book."

"Y-Yeah!" Akko smiles, relieved that Diana seems to understand that much about her.

People had always thought she was slow or lacking in talent, but in reality, Akko just prefers a different kind of learning style. One where her teacher isn't an _actual_ teacher who could ruin her career as a student by giving her a failing grade on an exam, nor were they a close friend who ended up messing around with her instead of actually practicing.

Diana is exactly the person Akko needs, and she's so glad they've come to an agreement on practicing together.

"Now then," Diana's voice snaps her back into focus. "That pebble of yours has yet to move. Try casting the spell."

"R-Right!"

Akko takes in a deep breath and musters up her determination from her very core. She sets her stance and tightens her grip on her wand, trying to mimic what Diana had done. She closes her eyes and takes aim at her pebble, then gives a swish with her wand.

" _Terria aiero_!"

She cracks open on eye, expecting to see a green light shoot from her wand. But nothing happens. Akko waits for a second, then shakes her wand.

" _T-Terria aiero!_ " She repeats the spell, but again, nothing happens. Diana observes silently as Akko begins to groan. "Uuuugh I swear my wand is dysfunctional, but the professors don't believe me!"

At this point, Diana steps forward and offers her hand.

"May I?"

Akko looks to her and willingly hands her her wand. Diana casts the same spell using Akko's wand on the same pebble she'd aimed for.

" _Terria aiero!_ "

And just like before, green light shoots out, and the pebble begins to move and roll. Akko's jaw drops again.

"W-Whaaat? No fair! Why can't _I_ do it...?"

Diana hands the wand back to her, and as it transfers out of the hand of the caster, the spell cancels and the pebble becomes still. Akko accepts her wand again with a pout and slumps her shoulders.

Diana does her best to reassure her.

"As I have said. Such a spell may take years to learn, and even longer to perfect. Do not allow such a minor blunder to dishearten you. This was only your first attempt."

Diana has never been very skilled in terms of physical contact, but she feels confident enough in resting her hand on Akko's shoulder to show her support. Like a spell of its own, Diana is relieved that it seems to work, as Akko straightens up a little and sighs.

"I guess you're right. L-Lemme try again."

"Not today," Diana says gently. "Now that you have gotten these negative thoughts into your head, they will affect any future performance. Should you impose anything other than complete confidence and conviction upon your magic, you are unlikely be successful. This is enough for today."

With that declaration, Diana lets her hand fall away from Akko's shoulder, and puts her wand away. Akko sniffles, but sees the truth in Diana's words, so she does the same.

"Okay... thanks anyway, Diana... For trying to help me and being patient with me..."

"There are no thanks necessary," Diana assures her. "We shall try again in a few days once you have recovered from this and no longer doubt your abilities. Do not allow memories of one past mistake to influence your future spells. That is one of the most basic rules of magic."

Here, Diana offers a small, but encouraging smile. "Let us meet here again on Tuesday before suppertime. Is that convenient for you?"

At the prospect and promise of another training session, Akko's mood immediately lifts a little bit.

"Y-Yeah! Tuesday is great!"

"I am glad to hear it. Now then, we should head back before our teammates begin to miss us."

"Yeah!"

Akko turns to scamper after her, heading for the doors. She knows Diana doesn't want them to be seen together, so Akko hurries on ahead of her. But she's sure to twirl around and present the white-haired witch with another grin.

"Thanks again, Diana! See you on Tuesday!"

And with that, she hurries off through the doors and down the halls.

Diana follows more slowly, unable to keep the smile from forming on her own lips.

She is looking forward to Tuesday already.

* * *

 **A/N: At this point, I'm just making up magic words and how it works and stuff. You'll see more of my interpretations of magic in future chapters!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Practice And Understanding

**I throw in a few little (biased) headcanons into this, I admit. Hopefully you can understand where I'm coming from.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Practice And Understanding

For several weeks after that, Diana and Akko continue to meet with one another in secrecy.

It takes Akko several more days, and many more lectures from Diana, before she's finally able to successfully cast the spell to bring a pebble to life.

The day it finally happens, Akko is so thrilled she once again throws her arms around Diana in an exuberant hug before she can stop herself. Once Diana has shaken her off and recovered, she commends Akko's efforts before declaring her ready for her next lesson.

As the weeks go by, Akko uses whatever she learns in classes during the daytime and then combines that information with the things Diana teaches her afterward.

In this manner, Diana helps her to better understand and cast spells in relation to shape and color alteration of various objects and plants.

By the end of their first week together, Akko can turn a rose's petals blue and bring a rock to life.

By the end of their second week, she can enlarge or shrink that very same rose, and make that very same rock levitate.

The spells that get the biggest and most excited reaction out of her, however, are the transformation magics. She only turned a pencil into a pen, as Diana decreed she must stick to very basic objects with extremely similar forms to begin with. But Akko is so excited by her success that she ends up hugging Diana again.

By the middle of their third week, they've had close to ten private lessons together and have yet to be discovered or suspected. And by this point, Diana is beginning to get used to Akko's surprise hugs.

There is something about their practices that causes them both to anticipate the meetings more than they might've thought they would. When they are alone together, there is much less pressure on them to be perfect.

Akko does not have to cast flawless spells right from the very start. Diana is patient and willing to work with her, to help her view things in a perspective better attributed to Akko's personality and style.

Additionally, Diana does not have to be perfect in her teaching methods or her performance. Akko listens to her and asks questions often, but even when Diana stutters or neglects to answer right away, she never gets upset.

There is a surprising, but very welcome lack of frustration between them. They are content to take things at their own speed, no matter how long it may take.

Diana doesn't give up on Akko, and Akko doesn't give up on herself.

As her knowledge and awareness of magics begin to expand with Diana's assistance, Akko doesn't realize she is teaching Diana as well. She helps Diana see magic in a different, less professional way.

Akko makes magic _fun_.

When she's with Akko, it doesn't feel like she's doing chores. Even when she really _is_ doing chores.

As Luna Nova's top student, who happens to have certain connections with the school board, it is no secret that Diana is often granted special privileges by the Academy, which include important responsibilities.

The most common task she has to perform is a sort of sentry duty, typically at certain times of night. Being she is extremely responsible and intelligent, she is expected to recognize and report on any abnormalities around the campus after hours.

Since she is granted these tasks, she is officially pardoned from some of her morning classes in order to catch up on her sleep. However, Diana has never once missed a class, regardless, which only serves to heighten her popularity and make her even more deserving of praise amongst the staff.

On top of her usual classes, assignments, projects, and special duties, Diana takes on the challenge of training Akko. Therefore, she won't allow any single task to rise in importance above the others. The only way for her to continue performing her duties as expected and without sacrificing time or resources is to take Akko along sometimes.

Diana can't take her on night watch, a fact that dismays Akko significantly.

But one afternoon, when classes have ended, and they have a meet-up scheduled, Diana surprises her.

"Meet me in the greenhouse," she says privately. "You will be helping me with something important today."

And of course, Akko nearly blurts it out for the whole school to hear.

"Really?!"

"Silence!" Diana hisses, and Akko clams up instantly. With a sigh, Diana continues in a quieter tone. "I have been given an assignment. But judging by the nature of our sessions together, I have determined that you should be able to assist me with this particular task. Will you be able to make it in twenty minutes?"

Akko is almost bursting at the seams in her excitement, but she manages to keep her voice down this time.

"Yeah! I can make it!"

"Your teammates will not be suspicious?"

"Nah! I told them Professor Finneran gave me detention all this week because of the time I mistranslated that spell and accidentally ended up filling the classroom with water."

Diana grimaces as she remembers that particular incident; she'd been the only person quick enough to put up a barrier and prevent herself from getting soaked. But no one else had been that lucky, and they'd all gone back to their dorms sopping wet that evening.

"I see... But did she not truly give you detention for that?"

"Oh yeah, she did!" Akko grinned. "But it was lunchtime detention!"

Diana blinks, then heaves a sigh.

"So then, what is it you plan to tell your teammates tomorrow at lunchtime if they believe you are attending detention in the afternoons?"

Akko's smile falls like an apple from a tree.

"Uuhh... I hadn't really thought about that..." she mumbles. "But I'll think of something! I can worry about that later! In any case, I'll be at the greenhouse to meet you in twenty minutes!" She straightens up and gives a determined salute with a little too much passion, and ends up smacking herself in the eye. "Ow, ow, ow... Ahhh okay, see you, Diana!" Rubbing her eye, Akko turns to head down the hall, but not before bumping into the nearest wall.

Diana shakes her head and watches her go.

"That girl, I swear..."

For now, she heads off to her own dorm room, and finds Hannah and Barbara already inside. They perk up instantly at the sight of her.

"Diana!"

"Are you staying?"

She shakes her head.

"I have some duties to attend to."

She watches their postures slump. Diana offers a small smile and reaches out to pat each of them on the shoulder.

"I do not plan to be long. I will return in time for supper."

"Well, before you leave," Hannah says. "At least sit down for a minute."

"Seriously!" Barbara cries. "You're so busy all the time, Diana! Take a breather."

Diana glances at the clock on the desk and decides she can spare the moment.

So she consents, deposits her book bag, and takes a seat on her bed, while her dedicated teammates prepare a quick cup of tea for her. Diana gives them her thanks before enjoying the warm, soothing flavor.

She savors the calm, quiet moment, suspecting she'll need it, considering how loud and rambunctious the next hour will likely be. Grateful for the temporary tranquility, she finishes her tea and stands from her bed.

"No need to wait for me," she tells her teammates. "Should you be ready for supper, then proceed without me."

"No way!" Hannah cries.

"We'll totally wait for you!" Barbara promises.

Diana can't help but smile to herself.

"I appreciate it. I shall see you both soon."

With that, she dips her head and takes her leave. At the very least, it is nice to know the two of them will always be waiting for her to return.

As she begins down the hallway, Diana refocuses herself on what is to come. She fully believes she will be able to perform her necessary duties for the school, and assist Akko simultaneously. She makes a bit of a blueprint and plan in her mind as she nears the exit doors, and eventually steps outside into the warm afternoon air.

By the time the greenhouse in within her sights, the sun is on its way to set, its golden light splashing onto every enormous glass window of the building to illuminate the plants within.

The entrance doors are usually open and unlocked during the day, but after hours they are locked by the gardener trolls and gremlins. Only the staff and Diana herself have the key cards that will allow them access. Should anyone attempt to force the doors open with magic, an alarm would sound.

Diana checks her pocket to ensure she still has her key card as she finally reaches the doors. She finds herself alone, with Akko yet to arrive. Therefore, she crosses her arms, closes her eyes, and leans back against the glass door to collect herself.

Not a minute later, she hears fumbling footsteps and high-pitched gasps, then looks up to find Akko stumbling toward her.

"S-Sorry!" she wheezes. "D-Didn't mean to keep you waiting! Lotte and Sucy offered to walk with me to detention at Professor Finneran's room and I had to wait for them to leave before I could come here!"

"Do not worry yourself," Diana assures her. "I have only just arrived myself." She moves away from the door, then slips her key card into the slot. "Now then, let us not waste any time."

The green light flickers, and Diana gives a push to the door, hastily ushering for Akko to follow her. Together, they enter the spacious and slightly-humid greenhouse.

Plants of all shapes, sizes, colors, and species surround them in separate plots of soil. Large trees block out the sunlight with their massive green and black leaves in some areas, allowing smaller, pricklier plants that require minimal sunlight to grow in their shadows. Vines twist around the trunks and dangle down, and even some of those produce little yellow or pink flowers.

Some of the plants have teeth, and Diana is sure to avoid that area. When Akko tries to wander there, she grabs her arm and pulls her away. "They have already been fed today," Diana tells her. "But that does not mean they will not take a bite if presented the opportunity."

Akko makes a face and willingly sticks close to Diana after that.

They pass by fragrant flowers with colorful blossoms, and bushels of leaves, and stalks of grasses. Diana offers a comment here or there, informing Akko about the plants' various medicinal values, but also too of their dangers.

"We keep many of these plants because they can produce healing nectar and help produce medicine," she describes. "Others, we keep for teaching and educational purposes. Still others, we keep in order to preserve if a species is endangered. However, some of them are dangerous. Make no mistake about that. There is a reason the greenhouse is off-limits after sundown. Some of the most aggressive carnivorous plants are nocturnal."

"Eeep!" Again, Akko clings to her arm. Diana continues advancing along the paths.

"Do not worry. We will be avoiding those plants. We have almost arrived at our destination."

Just as she says this, a certain tree comes into their sights. Both girls pause to marvel at its twisted trunk and encompassing branches that stretch out over almost the entire perimeter of the building.

The last time Akko saw it, the bark was grey and lifeless, and the leaves were shriveled and thin. But now, it is in full-bloom, looking stronger than ever.

"The Memorial Tree..." she mumbles.

Diana nods.

"Indeed. Ever since you cast the Papilliodya spell on it, the Tree has been healthier than ever. I do not believe I ever commended you for your efforts that day. Nor did I... properly apologize for what happened."

Diana knew this conversation topic would come up this afternoon, and she had been preparing herself for it for days now. Even so, actually saying these things out loud to Akko causes a sense of guilt to rise up in her stomach.

Diana keeps her eyes elsewhere, unsure of how her classmate will react. But it isn't with the anger or accusations Diana had partially been expecting. Rather, Akko merely sighs and smiles up at the Tree.

"It's fine, it's fine! You don't have to apologize, Diana. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad we could save the Papilliodya and the Tree!"

And her words seem to eliminate the weight on Diana's shoulders within seconds. She lets out a quiet breath and straightens her back once again.

"As am I. Now then, let us be on our way. It is just a bit farther." She continues to avoid eye contact with Akko for another minute or so, until they reach their destination and announces. "Here is where we will begin."

Akko peers over her shoulder and looks at what's beyond.

In front of them is a rather large plot of soil, decorated by tiny white pebbles to indicate the borders. The plants that are growing here are low to the ground and mostly consist of leaves that vary in color. Most of the them are multiple shades of green, but it is clear right from the start that many of them are under attack.

Akko notices right away that there are plump, slug-like creatures clinging to the stalks and leaves of the majority of the plants. The ones they are clinging too are lackluster and ashen.

"Ew..." Taking a step back, she grimaces. "W-What the heck _are_ those things, Diana?"

"Leeches," she answers. "Usually, they cannot manage to get into the greenhouse and bother the plants we keep her. However, I was informed that recently a nest of them hatched on the premises and they have been burrowing in the soil ever since.

"Many of them are drawn to the magical roots and life forces of the plants we keep here, and as such have latched onto them. For now, it appears they are exclusively in this area of the greenhouse. It is our duty to eradicate them before they can cause any more damage."

Akko blinks, trying to take it all in.

"But won't other leeches just follow these guys in from outside, and then we'll have a never-ending problem?"

"The gardeners are doing their best to fill in the tunnels these parasites have made," Diana explains. "Although, considering the pests are numerous and rather small, it may take a week or so for them to be able to locate all of the trails and destroy them. As such, I have been assigned the task of patrolling the greenhouse plants and eliminating any parasite I might find during my sentry hours."

"Hmm..." Akko rubs her chin. "But won't they still get in here during the day, when you're in class and stuff?"

Diana heaves a small sigh.

"Off-duty professors tend to the gardens during the daytime and will take care of the pests then. But after hours, the task falls upon me. Now, while I am glad to find you have plenty of questions, I would like to begin here this evening so I might make it back in time for supper."

"Oh! R-Right! Yeah, let's do this!"

Akko draws her wand in one swift motion and advances toward the plot where the leech-infested plants are. Without even opening her eyes, Diana reaches out to grab her sleeve and hold her back.

"Just a moment. What exactly do you plan to do?"

"What's it look like? I'm gonna get rid of these gross leeches!"

"With what spell?"

"Ah-! ...Oh..." Akko chuckles sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Guess I'll need to learn that first, huh?"

"Indeed." Diana releases her grip and steps forward, drawing her own wand. "Although, perhaps you will find this particular spell familiar. You have seen me use it before." She squares her shoulders, raises her wand, and takes aim at a particular leech. " _Murowa!_ "

In an instant, a flash of green light shoots from the tip of her wand and hits the pest directly. Its slimy body glows a sickening color just as the leech falls off into the soil. As its underside is exposed, Akko can see a round mouth filled with tiny, knifelike teeth, and her stomach churns. Within seconds, the spell takes its effect on the small creature and the body turns to gel.

"Ew..." Akko mumbles again. "Those things are nasty!"

"Wait," Diana hushes her. "Observe the spot where it fell. This is perhaps the most satisfying part of the job."

Curiously, Akko does as instructed and keeps an eye on where the leech disintegrated in the soil. There is still a faint greenish glow in those few inches of the area, and the color begins to spread. It touches the stem of the plant the leech had been attacking previously, and gradually, a healthy green color is restored unto the plant.

Akko's jaw drops a little.

"Whoa... what was that?"

"When the leech is eradicated," Diana explains. "The nutrients it stole from the plant are restored to the soil, and thus returned to the plant. This is, of course, the best-case scenario. However, if too many leeches attack the same plant, or are left unchallenged for too long, they will drain a plant entirely and kill it. It is our task to prevent that from happening."

As she listens to Diana's speech, Akko watches that one plant get its color back. But many of the ones around it are already weighed down by leeches and are turning greyer by the second.

"Th-Then let's do it!" she declares. "Diana, please teach me how to use the spell!"

Satisfied that she now has Akko's undivided attention in this, Diana branches off to explain something else.

"Though it is only a one-word spell, this _is_ destructive magic. It requires a bit more focus on part of the caster than most other spells do."

"Destructive magic...?" Akko parrots. "So is it like a curse or a hex?"

Diana shakes her head.

"Darker, forbidden magics such as curses, hexes, and jinxes are not promoted at Luna Nova, since they are typically used on people and could potentially endanger the wellbeing of the students. Though this spell is not exactly a curse, it is still on the risker side of the spectrum, and must be used with great caution and care.

"However, considering how far you have advanced in your skills over the weeks, I believe you are prepared to practice a spell such as this one. Additionally, there are quite a number of these pests, and I would very much appreciate some assistance in dealing with them."

Akko perks up at the prospect of being able to help, not only the plants and the school, but Diana as well. Sometimes, she forgets that using magic as extensively and dutifully as Diana does actually does take its toll on the caster. Diana just tends to do an excellent job in concealing it.

Now, Akko is motivated even more.

"I'll do it!" she proclaims. "I'll learn that spell and I'll help you get rid of all these gross leech things, Diana!"

The white-haired witch nods in approval.

"I am glad to hear it. Now then, observe how I cast the spell. Should you feel comfortable in trying it out for yourself, let me know and I shall assist you."

With that, she directs her attention to the plants once again. She aims for the one that looks weakest and is in most dire need of saving.

" _Murowa!_ "

Akko takes mental notes of everything. Of the way Diana pronounces the word, of how she's aiming her wand, of her stance and her focus and her posture. She watches once again as a leech falls from its perch on the plant and vanishes into a puddle of green, which the plant eventually takes back for itself.

Satisfied, Diana turns to her next target, gradually making her way along the entire plot of soil as she goes.

"Should you have enough practice," she says. "It is possible to split a spell, so long as you can control each of its branches."

She demonstrates by casting the spell once again, only this time the magic splits into three separate lines as it shoots forward. Three leeches are hit simultaneously, and fall in the same manner.

It happens incredibly quickly, and Akko can tell it takes extreme skill and concentration to be able to split a spell's magical energy into various parts within only a second of the spell being cast.

"Whoa..."

"I shall tend to as many as I can using these methods," Diana informs her. "You focus on keeping the spell aimed at a single target."

Diana proceeds to cast the spell a few more times, never missing her targets, despite how small they are. Akko had seen her hit the Papilliodya chrysalises before, but those had been much larger than these tiny leeches. For Diana to be able to hit them with such precision, without hitting the plants themselves, is impressive indeed.

Akko watches her until she believes she is ready to try for herself. She mimics Diana's stance and draws in a deep breath, then raises her wand. Aiming at a nearby leech, she speaks the word with conviction.

" _Murowa!_ "

But similarly as to when she first cast the animation spell on a pebble, nothing happens.

Diana pauses in what she's doing to come back to her classmate's side.

"Refrain from emitting too much tension," she advises. "If you are too wound-up, your mind will be clouded, which will prevent you from acquiring the desired focus you seek."

Akko cracks open one eye and sighs.

"But I'm just trying to copy you, Diana! How come I can't cast the spell? Did I pronounce it wrong?"

"Not at all," Diana assures her. "Your pronunciation is not the issue in this case. The issue is that you are trying to copy _my_ methods of spellcasting. This particular stance and posture work for me. It is what is most comfortable for me, personally.

"However, I would think _you_ would find comfort in a more relaxed stance. Though just because you are relaxed on the outside, it does not mean you should sacrifice your internal focus." She offers her free hand. "May I?"

Akko blinks, then nods.

"S-Sure..."

Akko's under the impression that Diana intends to take her wand for herself again.

But instead, Diana does something different. She places her hand over Akko's and moves beside her, then gives a slight tug. In this way, she encourages Akko to bend her elbow a little, rather than keep her arm painfully straightened.

"Relax your shoulders," she advises. "My stance is far too professional for someone of your standards to mirror."

She doesn't mean it as an insult, and Akko doesn't take it as one. Diana's right. She was raised entirely differently than Akko was, and as such, has a very different preference of style, in everything from broom riding to spellcasting to handwriting techniques.

Akko does as Diana indicates and relaxes herself, trying to find a position that works for her. Diana keeps her hand on Akko's to steady her aim, waiting for her to get her bearings. Akko lets out a breath, then sticks out her tongue, a trademark signal that she's truly focused on something now.

"All right!" Akko declares. "I think I'm ready!"

"Very well. Do give it a try." Diana releases her hold on Akko's hand and steps back.

Akko puffs out her chest and shouts the spell.

" _Murowa!_ "

But again, nothing happens. Diana instantly tells her why.

"You sound angry," she notes. "Your voice is critical in casting a spell. The force of your tone can determine how far or fast a spell travels. Should you shout or scream, a spell can travel very far very quickly. However, a whisper will allow the spell to remain light and within close range. Do not allow your frustrations to influence your magic or your intentions. Intent is perhaps the most important part of spellcasting."

She waves her hand, indicating Akko should pause in her attempts to listen for a moment. The brunette lowers her wand and does so, knowing Diana must be about to tell her something important.

"Allow me to ask you. What is the first step to successful spellcasting?"

"Uh..." Akko ponders for a moment, putting a finger to her chin. "Pronunciation?"

"That comes later," Diana corrects her. "First of all, you must know _which_ spell you intend to cast. Second, you must understand _why_ you are casting it. That is your intent. Are you casting a spell in order to complete a minor task, such as move an object within a range that is significant to your reach? Or are you attempting to save a person's life? As you can imagine, there is a monumental difference between the two. Once you understand _why_ you are casting a spell, you must determine _how_ to cast it."

"How... You mean like my stance?"

"Not necessarily. What I mean is you must consider the emotions you put behind the spell. Again, consider your intent.

"I trust you remember the last time we were here together? When I had thought those chrysalises were pests, I cast my magic with complete conviction. My intent at the time was to eradicate the pests and restore health to the Memorial Tree. My intentions were good, and my conviction was strong. That is why..."

Here, she pauses, and lowers her gaze. "Though I did end up hitting you with my spell, that was never my intention. I had intended to aim for the pests, with the same good intentions of saving the Tree. That was likely the reason why you were not permanently nor negatively affected by my spell. Since I did not _intend_ to hit you, the spell had less of an effect on you, because you were not my original target."

"Ohh... that makes sense..." Akko mumbled. "I was kinda wondering why it didn't hurt as much as I though it should've."

Though Diana takes no pleasure from recalling the incident, she uses it to help Akko understand the point she is trying to make.

"Yes. Had I been harboring malicious intent, it would have been much more powerful. That is why defensive magic is some of the strongest magic we can produce. Because we fear death, we strive to protect ourselves. When we cast magic out of fear or alarm, it is much stronger than when we might cast it casually, or without dire repercussions."

Akko nods slowly. Diana can tell it's a lot for her to comprehend all at once.

"Bear with me just a while longer," she requests. "Pronunciation and aim are the final steps to successful spellcasting. In order for a spell to be activated, it must obviously have the necessary magical energies summoned when the caster pronounces the spell.

"And finally, aim. It should make sense to you that a spell is most effective when it is aimed at the heart of its target, be it in a literal or figurative sense. Therefore, it is much easier to cast a spell on a smaller object, since the magic will likely encompass the entirety of the object, and thusly, the heart of it. However, enchanting smaller objects requires more focus and precision so the spell does not miss. As with these leeches."

Diana pauses in her speech to cast the spell once more, splitting it into four segments to dissolve four different pests. "Conversely, larger objects require less precision to target, but in order for the spell to be most effective, the heart of the object must be hit."

"Ohh..." Akko mumbles again. "S-So wait a sec. Lemme get this straight. S-Smaller targets need more focus and precision, but less aim, while larger objects need more aim, but less focus and precision to hit?"

"Essentially," Diana nods. "When magic encounters a small object, the entire form is typically enveloped, and thus the 'heart' of the object is struck no matter what. Whereas, a larger object would require only the 'heart' to be stricken in order for the magic to have the most effect.

"When I made an attempt to rejuvenate the Memorial Tree, I utilized magical stones in order to help my magic encompass the entire tree. However, in a normal case, without the usage of stones, where would you presume the 'heart' of a tree to be located?"

Akko puts a hand to her chin and hums, deliberating.

"Hmmm, the trunk?"

"The roots," Diana corrects her again. "Most people would assume the trunk to be the 'heart' of a tree, but in actuality, the base where the roots converge is more accurately considered the center.

"So long as you can accurately identify the heart or center of your target and can properly aim your magic towards it, the spell will have the greatest effect. Cast with conviction and good intentions, and the magic shall be highly effective. Cast in self-defense, and with the desire to survive, it will be twice as strong. Just be certain to cast your spells with a level head. Should you act on impulse, or out of fear, without thinking clearly, the results are much more likely to be haphazard and harmful."

After such a discourse, even Diana is tired of speaking. "Now then, bearing all of that in mind, try once again to cast the spell. Try to understand what you are doing incorrectly and what could use improvements."

Akko narrows her eyes in determination.

"Right! I'll do it!" She tries to relax herself, again, only this time, she tries not to let the pressure of her task influence her spellcasting.

 _It's okay_ , Akko tells herself. _This isn't life or death. I'm not gonna be expelled if I mess up. Diana will help me..._

She closes her eyes, breathes in, then reopens her eyes to take aim.

" _M_... _Murowa!_ "

This time, faint green sparks are produced from her wand, but nothing more. Diana is quick to tell her why.

"Refrain from stuttering. If you are uncertain about your spell, then the magic will not take proper form. Try again."

Akko nods, remembering Diana's previous advice as well. She doesn't need to yell nor can she stutter. So she lowers her voice a bit.

" _Murowa_..."

This time, nothing happens.

"Too quiet," Diana notes. "Be timid, and your spells will do the same. Once more."

Akko bites her lip, then sticks out her tongue again, tightening her hold on her wand. But when she remembers that she needs to relax, she loosens her posture once more, focusing her gaze on one of the leeches.

 _It's killing the plants. Plants that help us make medicine and heal people!_

This time, her voice is strong.

" _Murowa!_ "

And a blast of green shoots forward from her wand.

Akko surprises herself with the spell so much that she gasps and jumps back. This causes the spell to cease before it reaches its target.

"W-Whoa! I almost did it that time!"

"Indeed. But on account of your breaking concentration, you lost it in the end. Give it a few more tries."

Diana leaves her to practice, and begins casting the spell herself, killing the leeches left and right with ease. Akko admires her as she does so.

She keeps trying, focusing on one leech in particular, but for some reason, her spell never quite reaches it.

Several minutes later, Diana has eradicated every visible pest except that one. She can tell Akko is still struggling, and therefore offers her assistance.

Akko lets Diana take control and do as she sees fit.

So the white-haired witch steps close, puts her own wand away at her hip, then reaches for Akko's. She clasps her palm over the brunette's and entwines their fingers together, getting close to her so both their hands support the handle of the wand.

Akko can't help but blush a little as Diana presses close to her, chest to chest, but she can't allow herself to lose focus now.

"Together," Diana murmurs.

Akko gulps, but nods. She matches Diana's breathing, then inhales at the same time as she does.

Likewise, they give the command simultaneously.

 _"Murowa!"_

With Diana's combined energy and skill assisting Akko's, the flash of green shoots forward in a perfectly straight line this time, and hits the last leech directly. It falls off and disintegrates, and the final plant regains its color.

Akko's jaw drops in shock.

"Wow... we did it, Diana!"

"Indeed." Diana releases her hold on Akko's hand, and steps away. "Well done. Though I am sure we have yet to see the last of these pests. There will likely be new ones present by tomorrow. And since you have opted to tell your teammates you are serving detention at this time of evening, you should have no issues meeting with me again tomorrow, isn't that right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Akko chirps. "I can come again tomorrow! I wanna practice more!"

Diana offers a small smile.

"I am certainly glad to hear it. Then this shall conclude our lesson for today. Good work."

She says as much, but Akko's posture slouches.

"Well, I didn't really _do_ anything... It was all you, Diana."

"Nonsense." Diana turns a stern gaze upon her and crosses her hands behind her back; it is how she holds herself when she is absolutely certain about something. "Akko, you have performed impressively well today. Even if you may have needed assistance in casting the spell, your accomplishments were much more intangible than physical.

"You heard me out, did you not? You now know a great deal about the nature of casting spells and how to do so successfully. Retaining and comprehending such information is no simple feat."

Akko looks up at her with furrowed eyebrows, still seeming unconvinced. Diana softens her voice and expression, reaching out to place a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You have done plenty today, Akko. Do not underrate your accomplishments. What would that Shiny Chariot think?"

She quite literally must have said the magic words, because Akko brightens up, and a smile paints its way across her face in seconds.

"You're right, Diana! Anything is progress!"

"Precisely." Diana withdraws her hand and motions for Akko to follow her. "Now then, let us head back."

"Right!" Akko scampers after her, feeling immensely better about this evening's events already. She sticks close to Diana's side as they make their way back to the greenhouse's entrance. "Heehee, I didn't think you'd mention Chariot to help me feel better, Diana~"

"Are you still gabbing?"

"Nope!"

They soon leave the greenhouse and part ways for the night, fully prepared to meet here once again tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first time in my LWA fics when I'm focusing mainly on a spell the show itself gave us. Till now, I've just been making up spells/words for the most part, but we know about "murowa" for sure. So I'm trying to use what the show has given us, and also throw in some of my own interpretations.**

 **I hope my (Diana's) lessons on spellcasting aren't too much of a bore. But they aren't there for no reason, I assure you. Though this chapter was probably the most dense with that stuff, so after this you don't have to worry about reading much more of it.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Minor Mishaps

**Of course, not all of this can be easygoing, can it?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Minor Mishaps

The following evening, Diana finds Akko waiting outside the greenhouse at just about the same time.

With a quick greeting and swipe of her key card to unlock the doors, Diana lets them both in.

They head straight for the bushel of plants that had been the most affected by the leeches yesterday. Akko is surprised to find just as many parasites back today.

"Geh! These gross little things! They just keep coming, don't they?"

"They are indeed persistent," Diana acknowledges. "However, they are no match for witches. Let us begin."

And so, she herself starts to cast her spells and eliminate as many of the leeches as she can manage. She is certain to move around as she does so, checking the plants and flowers nearby as well, irked to find that the leeches have invaded further into the greenhouse than they had previously.

A good number of them have even started making their way up the vines and creepers that travel up along the glass windows to the ceiling. Diana makes it a priority to eradicate those first and foremost, before they can travel up until they are too high to see.

While Diana focuses on those pests, Akko still tries her best to get the spell right. She remembers everything Diana told her yesterday, relaxing her stance, trying not to be too tense or nervous.

 _I gotta believe in myself! Like Chariot would! I gotta focus... And uhh, what else did Diana say? Oh, right! My intentions! My intentions are good! I'm gonna help save these plants that'll help people in the future! It's a righteous cause!_

She watches from a distance of a few feet, observing one of the leeches as it sucks the nutrients from one of the stalks of the plants. It makes her a little angry, but she catches herself.

 _I shouldn't cast this spell out of anger..._

She breathes in, tries to cool down a little, listening to Diana's confident voice as she casts the spell nearby. At last, Akko opens her eyes and takes aim with her wand.

" _Murowa!_ "

A bolt of green light comes forth, but it only travels a few inches before it sparks out of existence. But Akko refuses to take this in a discouraging way.

"Almost! One more time..."

She falls into the pattern of repeating what she'd done earlier, only with more conviction, more surety. She tries the spell out multiple times, each time getting similar results. The magic is there, but it just isn't strong enough; it's lacking direction and support.

Akko wonders if closing the distance between herself and her target might help. So she takes a few steps forward, though is certain to watch her shoes and make sure she doesn't step into the plot of soil.

She stands over the infected plant now, and hovers her wand above the leech, narrowing her eyes.

" _Murowa!_ "

And it works. Just not in quite the way she'd hoped.

The magic forms and shoots forward, only it doesn't strike the leech. Rather, the spell lands on the stalk of the plant. Immediately, the color begins to fade and drain out from the leaves, turning them gray and shriveled.

Akko shrieks and jumps back, dismay making her stomach churn.

"O-Oh no, oh no! W-What do I do?" Frantically, she drops to her knees and tries to hold up the plant as it continues to wither, but it does no good. She can only call out for help. "D-Diana!"

The white-haired witch had ventured away a bit, but the second she hears Akko's cry of distress, she abandons her tasks and rushes back to her side.

"Akko!" Diana comes to an abrupt halt, gasping. "What's happened?"

"I-I don't know! I-I didn't mean to hit the plant, b-but I did! A-And now it's dying! W-What do we do?"

Diana doesn't reply to her directly. She merely motions for Akko to move back. The brunette scrambles to her feet once again and stands out of her way.

Diana makes a small circular motion with her wrist before she takes aim at the dying plant and casts a different spell.

" _Resanae_."

Akko watches nervously as a different kind of magic is produced from her wand. It is a warmer, yellowish color, and rather than streak out in a powerful line, it has more of a bubbly effect.

Despite this, it still travels through the air just as quickly, and hits its mark. The tiny yellow bubbles cling onto the withering plant and then begin to multiply and pop in rapid succession.

And gradually, color and life return to the plant. It lifts itself back up again, even despite the leech hanging onto it. Diana soon gets rid of it.

Akko whimpers as she watches, slowly straightening her back as relief floods through her to replace the despair.

"Oh... It's alive!"

Diana lowers her wand and lets out a breath.

"Indeed. We were fortunate. It is a good thing you managed to call for me so quickly so it could be rectified. With these sort of incidents, it is essential that the spell be reversed as quickly as possible." She looks away, back down at the plants.

"During the time at which I hit you with the deterioration spell, I did not know how to reverse it as I do now. After what happened, I delved into arduous research for days until I found the proper counter spell that can reverse the effects of a harmful one.

"However, it must be cast very quickly in order to be effective. If the deterioration spell was strong and powerful enough, the regeneration spell would need to be twice as strong in order to succeed and cancel out the former."

She lifts her gaze and flashes a quick glance back to Akko. "We were fortunate that your magics aren't so powerful yet, or else we might have had a problem on our hands. Thankfully, it looks as though we made it in time."

Akko heaves a long, heavy sigh.

"You mean _you_ made it in time... You're the one who helped, Diana. I only made things worse..."

"Nonsense. Do not think of it in such a way. You were attempting to save the plant. It was not your intention to strike it."

"B-But still! Even though I didn't _mean_ to hit it, I still almost killed it anyway! How come?"

Diana sighs.

"That is where the intent behind a spell becomes difficult to comprehend. While it was never your intention to harm the plant, you _did_ intend to harm the parasite. That end goal of draining the life from something living was still present, so it matters not which of them your magic struck."

Akko takes a swaying step back.

"But... I was sure I had a good shot... Why did I miss...?"

Diana doesn't answer right away. She looks Akko over sternly, not because she is upset with her, but because she is concerned.

There's something off about her. It is beyond the fact that Akko feels guilty about her mishap just now. There's something else.

Diana reaches out to her and taps her shoulder gently, giving a little push to turn her around a step. Akko blinks in confusion.

"Diana? What are you-?"

"As I'd feared..."

"H-Huh?"

"Akko. Please refrain from moving."

"E-Eh?"

"Please. Just be still for a moment." Diana keeps her free hand on Akko's shoulder to steady her, then raises her wand to the girl's back. " _Murowa!_ "

"W-Whaaa-?!" Akko flinches, shrinking away from the spell.

But it never touches her. Instead, Diana's spell concentrates on a leech that had found purchase on the back of Akko's uniform. Now, the pest falls to the ground and turns to ash.

As soon as Akko realizes what's happened, she lets out a breath.

"Geez... why didn't you tell me there was one on me?"

"Because if I had done that, then you would have no doubt started shrieking and jumping about. Handling it this way was much more effective."

"Oh... th-thanks, Diana..."

"Do not mention it." Diana slides her hand down to the spot on Akko's uniform where the leech had been clinging. There is a small hole there where the teeth had cut through the fabrics.

She inspects the tear for a moment, suspecting the parasite must have pierced the skin and actually bitten Akko, which would explain her slight lack of balance and the paleness in her cheeks. Sure enough, Diana spots several tiny red marks on Akko's shoulder blade.

"Be still," she orders. Keeping her wand aimed at the bite mark, Diana casts the same regeneration spell to combat the negative repercussions left behind by the pest. " _Resanae_."

She speaks more softly this time, and the force behind the spell isn't quite so powerful. It is light and miniature, the perfect force to combat the beginning pains of a small bite.

Akko feels a comforting warmth spreading throughout her body. Until now, she hadn't even realized she'd been feeling drowsy, but within seconds, the fatigue fades away. A new surge of energy ignites within her stomach, and the healthy pallor returns to her skin.

As the spell ebbs away, Akko feels immensely better. Diana lowers her wand before giving a pat to Akko's shoulder, still opting to keep her hand there by means of support.

"It appears to have pierced the skin somewhat, but I've managed to reverse the effects and heal it. How do you feel?"

"F-Fine! I didn't even notice I felt wonky until just now. B-But I'm better now! Seriously, thank you, Diana."

Hearing her say that allows Diana to breathe a little more easily.

"That is good. However, I would highly recommend you take note of your condition throughout the remainder of the evening. Should you begin to feel uneasy or ill, see the nurse immediately."

"R-Right... thanks." Akko shrugs, shuddering a little at the feeling of having one of those leeches on her back. "B-But how did it get on me? I didn't feel anything."

"That is to be expected. Like most parasites, the host cannot feel the intrusion, and the bitten area is often numbed before the teeth sink in."

As Akko makes a sickened sound in the back of her throat, Diana addresses her first question.

"As for how it got onto you..." She cranes her head and looks up, and Akko soon follows her line of sight. The vines that are growing from the ground up to the ceiling look a little paler than usual.

Diana heaves another sigh. "It appears the leeches have gotten past us and proceeded up into the vines. We will not be able to see them or effectively eradicate them using the methods we have been utilizing thus far. I will have to inform the professors, and they will have to start taking brooms up to the top to deal with the pests there.

"However, if these parasites are now falling from above, that puts students at risk. I will have to recommend that they lock the greenhouse during the daytime hours now, until the parasites are completely eradicated."

Akko can't help but feel another rush of guilt run through her.

"S-So... does that mean we failed...?"

Diana raises an eyebrow and turns to her.

"What are you saying? Of course not. It is no fault of our own that these leeches managed to make their way into the greenhouse more quickly and in greater quantity than we had initially anticipated.

"Coming here to handle them was merely a task to allow me to monitor their numbers and activity, eradicate as many as I could, and report back to the professors. You bore no responsibility in all of this. Might I remind you that no one else even knows we are training together like this."

Her words don't seem to be having much of a positive effect on Akko, however, because she just keeps slouching more and more.

"So... I'm guessing this means I can't help you anymore, right?"

Diana sighs helplessly.

"I must admit that is true. Now that there is a potential threat to the students, I must recommend the greenhouse be locked until the issue has been dealt with. As such, I will not be able to bring you in here with me any longer. It is for your own safety."

"B-But-!"

"Additionally, there is a much greater risk of our being found out. There is no harm in our training together as we have been doing. We have broken no rules thus far. However, I cannot allow this to continue if there is any threat present that might put you at risk."

Akko tries to say something else, but she stops herself.

Diana is right. Before, there was nothing wrong with the two of them practicing together.

But now, if something happened, and Akko really got hurt because of one of those leeches, it would be disastrous. Not only would she probably get sick and have to tell everyone what had happened and how, but it would absolutely ruin Diana's reputation within Luna Nova if another student came to harm because of her own careless judgement.

Diana's decision to stop training with Akko now is made with only the best of intentions. Akko understands this. But she's still bummed about it.

"I guess you're right..." Her voice is a defeated mumble as she stares ruefully at up at the vines where the leeches are hiding.

Diana pats her shoulder lightly.

"Do not be so discouraged. Just because we can no longer train here in the greenhouse certainly does not mean we cannot still have our practices together. We will simply have to relocate and try out other spells elsewhere."

"But I wanted to help you with your special tasks and stuff. I wanted to help the plants and get rid of those gross leeches."

"Some other time, perhaps," Diana says gently. "For now, the professors will have to deal with them. Though I do apologize for cutting our sessions here short. You had truly been on the right track with casting that deterioration spell. I suspect you would have been able to cast it successfully before very much longer.

"However, that simply indicates you are becoming more comfortable with your spellcasting, and thusly you will likely be able to learn other spells more quickly in the future. I shall think of something we can practice elsewhere and let you know within the next few days. Does that sound acceptable?"

Despite her dejection, Akko can't feel upset forever. After all, she's just relieved Diana didn't yell at her for mis-casting the spell just now, and that she is still more than willing to train together with her. Akko can't possibly allow herself to be upset when it means she'll be able to try out different spells with Diana. So she straightens her back once and for all.

"Okay!" She turns to Diana and grins. "Then lemme know what our next plan of action is!"

Her classmate nods.

"I will indeed, perhaps in a day or so once I have dealt with the situation here. However, for now, we'd best be on our way before more of those pests start raining down on us."

"Guuuuh yeah, let's get outta heere!"

Akko puts her wand away, and Diana follows suit.

Diana takes one last look up at the vines and begins mentally preparing her report to the professors. But as she turns around to follow Akko, a sudden dizzy spell hits her with the force of a wagon.

"Ah-"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she presses her fingers to her temples and loses control of her footing. Akko barely hears her whimper and whips around to catch her just before she can collapse.

"W-Whoa! D-Diana! What's wrong? Wh-What happened?" Struggling to hold her up, Akko quickly scours Diana's clothes, wondering if the leeches had bitten her, too. Diana clings to her arm, panting slightly, fighting for balance.

"It... It is fine..." she sighs.

"N-No it's not!" Akko wails. "What's going on?" She presses one hand to Diana's back and the other to her stomach, letting Diana hold onto her for support as Akko tries to keep them both upright on their feet.

It takes her a moment, but Diana finally reopens her eyes.

"This was... my first time using that regeneration spell. As I'd said, I'd previously researched it, after what had happened when I'd struck you. I'd wanted to learn the counter spell to the deterioration magic, so that... if it ever happened again, I would be able to reverse it and help, rather than just sit idly by and do nothing like last time..."

She draws in a deep breath, then loosens her grip on Akko, though she doesn't let go. Slowly, Diana regains her footing and her posture.

"I had read that... using such magic could have an aftereffect on the caster at first. I presume this is the result of my using it for the first time, and using it twice, on top of using the deterioration spell to such an extent."

Akko swallows hard, still worried.

"A-Are you okay? I'll take you to the nurse."

"There is no need-"

"Diana!" Akko huffs, cutting her off. "I wasn't asking! I'm _taking_ you to the nurse!"

Diana is taken aback by her vehemence.

"Akko..."

"It's fine. We don't have to tell anyone we were training together. I'll just tell them I was passing by and I found you all exhausted. You can tell them it's because you used too much magic when you were trying to do your job. Then you can tell the professors about the infestation and stuff and they can start handling it."

Grasping Diana's wrist, she pulls her arm up across her shoulders. Akko reaches for Diana's side to support her opposite hip, and together, they begin making their way to the exit.

Diana says nothing more by means of protest. She does feel rather dizzy, and she can't be certain she'll be able to walk properly without the assistance.

They leave the greenhouse, then make their way slowly back to the school, just as dusk is rolling in. No one else is in the hallways to see them like this.

By the time they reach the nurse's office, Diana has managed to mentally compose herself, but she remains physically drained.

At first, Akko pouts when the nurse believes it is _she_ who needs treatment, since that is almost always the case. The woman is indeed shocked to discover it is Diana who is her patient this time.

As soon as they enter the office, Diana crosses her arms defensively, as if to give off the impression that she doesn't require treatment. Akko helps her sit on one of the beds and stays with her as Diana explains things, using the fabricated story Akko had proposed.

The nurse inquires about her condition, and Diana adamantly insists it's nothing serious. But Akko is certain to combat her statement and tells the nurse just how weak Diana was while walking here. Diana sends her a small glare, but nothing more.

Presently, the nurse looks from Diana to Akko and back again.

"In any case, let me have a listen." She places the buds of a stethoscope in each ear, then motions for Diana to uncross her arms.

Akko watches her classmate worriedly. Diana can still barely keep her eyes open.

Akko makes a move to slide away from her so the nurse can do her job. But she's beyond shocked when Diana reaches out to grab her by the sleeve in a very subtle, barely noticeable gesture. Akko's jaw drops, but she doesn't need to ask in order to understand what it is Diana wants from her.

Akko moves close to her once again, slipping an arm around Diana's back.

The very second the nurse presses the stethoscope to her collar, Diana flinches. Akko sidles in a little closer and rubs her back gently.

She'd never really thought about it before, but now it's obvious that Diana probably hates doctors. Or rather, she hates having her personal space invaded in such a manner. And if she's desperate enough for comfort as to beg Akko to stay with her, Akko is going to stay as long as it takes.

So she waits until the nurse has finished her checkup and retreated to her desk. The older witch puts a few pills into a small baggie and hands them to Diana, instructing her to take them with fluids once tonight and twice tomorrow.

"Do that," she says. "And get plenty of rest. You'll be better in no time, Miss Cavendish."

Diana wearily accepts the medicine and dips her head.

"Thank you very much."

With that, Akko helps her stand once again, and together they leave the nurse's office.

Once they have made it down the hall a little ways, Akko finally lets herself speak, and the worry is audible in her tone.

"Diana...? Are you okay?"

The white-haired witch sighs again, and avoids eye contact.

"I will do as she instructed and be well within a day or two."

"I don't just mean that..." Akko mumbles. "I mean... l-like... um..."

"Yes. I am fine." This time, Diana chooses to give her a glance, and a tiny, tired smile. "You have my thanks, Akko. I appreciate this."

Akko brightens up just a little bit.

"D-Don't thank me. I'm just glad you're okay."

Diana nods, and says nothing more on this particular topic. She and Akko make their way down the halls until they reach the dorms. When they arrive at Diana's room, Akko finally lets go of her.

"S-So if you just take those pills, you'll be okay, right?"

"Indeed." Diana glances down at the small bag in her palm. "Ironically enough, these pills are likely made from the very same types of plants we've been saving in the greenhouse."

"Ooouh, really? Then they're repaying you for helping save them!"

"...I suppose you could think of it that way." Diana can't help but chuckle a little bit, and Akko is beyond relieved to see that she truly seems to be feeling better. "Now," she continues, keeping her voice low. "As I have said, we shall have to relocate for our sessions. I may not be able to meet with you as early as tomorrow. But when I can, I shall leave you a note, as I have done previously."

"Okay. Don't worry about it, Diana. You should just take it easy tomorrow."

"As should you. As I said, you'd do well to pay attention to how you're feeling. If that bite starts acting up, see the nurse immediately. You can tell her you got bitten when you were venturing in to assist me. That way, our stories remain consistent, and we aren't fabricating much."

That makes Akko realize something else. That Diana has been, and still is, willing to lie to the professors for the sake of maintaining her training sessions with Akko.

Akko never thought a student as serious as Diana would go to such lengths. It just proves Diana might enjoy their training together just as much as Akko does.

"Got it." Akko gives a salute. "Then let's both just rest up tomorrow."

"I believe I might consent to that proposal."

After that, a beat of silence passes between them. With all of the formalities out of the way, both girls become a little more timid.

"W-Well," Akko mumbles. "Night, Diana."

"Goodnight."

And with this, they go their separate ways.

But only for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Initially, I hadn't planned on the infirmary scene, but as I was writing it just sort of happened... I feel Diana would be the kind of person to hate doctors, or any invasion of personal space that isn't from someone she specifically and willingly invites.**

 **I guess I wanted to explore what it could be like to see Diana's more fragile, softer side, in contrast to her usual confident persona. And if Akko was there to share in on her private moment and offer comfort, I'm too weak not to give it a shot.**

 **But the next chapter is the bulk of this story, and the main reason I wrote it. So be prepared for the climax and ending!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Resanae

**I feel a few of you will be able to anticipate where this will be going. Let's see if you're correct.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Resanae

The following day, it's difficult for Akko not to go up to Diana before or after classes and ask her how she's feeling. Doing so would surely draw the attention of others, especially their own teammates.

But just the fact that Diana is even attending classes at all tells Akko she must be feeling all right.

 _Or... is she actually still exhausted, but she won't miss a class even if her life depended on it?_

Akko can't be sure. But from what she can tell, Diana seems to be her usual, serious self that day. She and Akko catch each other's eyes a few times, but they exchange nothing more than glances and little, knowing nods.

Akko is hopeful that Diana might give her instructions about when and where they can continue their practices together. But Diana had warned her it might take a few days, and sure enough, she gives Akko no such notes or implications that she plans to train with her today.

There is an announcement made that morning that the greenhouse will be off-limits to students until further notice due to a pest infestation. Akko stiffens a little and shoots Diana another glance, but her classmate doesn't even look in her direction and remains inconspicuous.

By the time classes are over that afternoon, Akko is sure she won't be practicing with Diana today. But she's already told Lotte and Sucy that she'll have detention after school every day this week.

Therefore, she sheepishly keeps up the fib and tells them both she's got to attend her detention, despite the fact that she's actually already done that at lunchtime today; she'd told her teammates she'd forgotten something in their dorm room and had spent the entire lunch hour looking for it.

Akko likes her private training sessions with Diana. But she really hates lying to her friends.

So as they are all packing up and preparing to go back to their room that afternoon, Akko is sure to pull them both into a hug.

"Wish me luck, you guys," she sighs, trying to sound like she's about to head off to detention.

"Good luck, Akko," Lotte says, squeezing her back.

Sucy pats her shoulder and grunts.

"What's she making you do today? Clean the trolls' baths? Do the entire schools' laundry on your own? Feed the carnivorous plants by hand?"

"Ahhh not sure. Though I really hope it isn't that last one..." She steps back and lets them go. "I'll see you guys for supper in about an hour!"

"Okay!" Lotte smiles. "We won't eat without you."

"Just try not to get eaten yourself," Sucy chuckles.

"Sucy! Don't joke like that!"

As they leave the classroom, Akko stays behind for a moment, then slips out into the hallway.

 _Guess I'll just wander around for an hour pretending I'm still at detention..._

So that's what she does, trudging down the hallway with boredom in her feet and shoulders, sighing and mumbling to herself.

"Wonder when Diana will be able to meet with me again..." Akko reaches one of the exit doors and pushes her way outside. "I should at least practice the spells she's been teaching me. Just gotta find a spot where no one else is hanging around..."

So she tries the little corner around the side of the building where Diana had first taught her the animation spell. But there is a group of girls sitting there and chatting now, so Akko turns away.

She tries several other spots she thinks will be empty, but there's at least one person at or around each of them. She doesn't want to practice in front of others, for fear she might mis-cast a spell and accidentally hit the wrong target again, and just because she doesn't want to be made fun of.

She grumbles and groans her way around campus, looking for a quiet spot out of plain sight, but is unsuccessful.

"Guuuh, this stinks! It almost feels like I'm _actually_ in detention!"

She stomps around until she's finally given up, then realizes she's brought herself to a familiar location.

The large, glass greenhouse stands before her now, looking as magnificent and colorful as ever, even from the outside. She can see several of the gardeners working and walking around the perimeter, and knows they must be trying to stop the leeches from entering underground, as Diana had mentioned earlier.

Akko is just about to heave a sigh and turn away when she notices something.

The door is ajar. Just a little bit.

An idea forms in her head right away.

 _That'll be the perfect place to practice! Especially since it's off-limits now, no one will come in to bother me! I can practice my spells on those gross leeches, and then leave whenever I want to!_

Determined, she makes a fist before silently beginning her advance.

She watches and waits until all of the workers have moved far enough away or aren't looking at her before she sprints to the door, pulls it open just an inch, and then squeezes herself through.

It's warm and quiet inside, and she knows she'll have the luxury of doing as she pleases for however long she pleases.

"And I know the reversal spell now too," she reminds herself. "Well... I don't actually _know_ it, but I know the word, so if something goes wrong and I end up hitting one of the plants again, I can fix it in no time! P-Probably..."

She hadn't actually practiced casting that spell herself. And judging by the toll it had taken, even on someone like _Diana_... Akko swallows hard.

"Yeah, I'll... try not to miss..."

She scurries her way over to the particular nursery of plants where the leech infestation had been the worst. Even though she and Diana had gotten rid of nearly all of them yesterday, she isn't surprised to find just as many back here now today.

Akko scrunches up her nose and sticks out her tongue.

"Gross little..." She looks up, squinting and trying to see if there are any falling down from the vines along the ceiling. "I gotta be careful. I can't let one of them bite me again..."

She makes a mental note to be more observant and mindful before drawing her wand and taking up her relaxed stance. She takes a moment to calm herself down, remembering all Diana's taught her thus far, in addition to bits and pieces of lectures she'd learned from her professors.

 _I know how to pronounce the word. That's easy enough. Then there's the amount of force I put into it, either for a powerful or light hit, close-up or far away._ _My intentions are only good. I just wanna help the plants. I'm not scared or being defensive, but my magic will still be strong since I'm doing this for a good reason!_

 _Then I just gotta aim well and make sure I hit the "heart" of my target. Which is tough, because the leeches are small. But thanks to that, it doesn't matter where I hit them, because the spell will affect them fully no matter what!_

She lists off all of these reminders to herself, then straightens her back to prepare herself. She raises her wand, takes aim at one of the greedy little leeches nearby, and narrows her eyes. She speaks with conviction, but without anger or frustration.

" _Murowa!_ "

And she watches as a green streak of light shoots forth from her wand and collides with the parasite. The leech loosens its grip on the plant and falls into the soil, then disintegrates into nothing.

Akko is stunned. This wasn't like yesterday when she'd _almost_ cast the spell and just produced little sparks of magic. She'd _actually_ cast it fully and correctly this time.

"Oh my gosh! I did it! Diana, did you see-" She whips around with a giant smile on her face, only to remember she is alone in here. But she shrugs it off immediately. "Well, okay. Maybe that was just a fluke. Let's see if I can do it again..."

She takes aim at another pest and repeats her process, trying to mimic the same exact stance, breath, and feeling as before.

" _Murowa!_ "

And again, the spell forms and hits its mark, sending yet another leech to its gooey green grave. Akko jumps up and down in delight.

"I did it! I really did it! I can't wait to tell Diana!" She almost turns around and runs out of here right now. But then, a better idea comes to her. "No! I'll get rid of as many of these guys as I can today, then whenever we meet up next, I'll totally surprise Diana and show her how good I am! Yeah!"

She nods vigorously, excited and thrilled about her success and her new idea. "I'm gonna surprise Diana! Her jaw's gonna hit the floor! All right! Let's do this!" She whirls back around, and, with a new conviction in her heart, takes aim at more and more of the leeches, knocking them off their perches one by one.

But despite her eagerness, Akko tries to consciously remind herself to calm down so she won't skew her aim.

 _Don't wanna mess it up now when it's going so well!_

So she casts her spell a few times, then takes a brief break to collect herself before beginning all over again.

She can't wait to surprise and impress Diana with her magics. This is part of what fuels Akko to continue casting her spell successfully.

 _I can't wait to show her! I can't wait!_

* * *

Diana has just finished conversing with Professor Finneran about the greenhouse's situation.

It is her understanding that all possible actions are being taken in order to deter and eliminate the parasites' migration, but even so, Diana cannot help but feel partially responsible.

Though the professor ensures her she need not concern herself, Diana still believes it her duty to help oversee the safety of those highly important plants. At the very least, she's been assigned the task of ensuring that the greenhouse is secure this evening so the gardeners can do their work.

Therefore, she makes her way outside now, planning to do what needs to be done quickly so she can meet Hannah and Barbara for supper tonight. They'd been upset yesterday, considering Diana had needed to visit the infirmary and had therefore missed having the meal with them. As such, she'd promised them to be there this afternoon.

Her plan is to check the greenhouse inside and out, and then be on her way.

When she arrives, several of the gardener trolls look up to greet her. They know she is authorized to be inside, even at this hour, so none of them try to stop her from entering. Diana extracts her key card and swipes it before pushing her way inside.

She makes her way along the little dirt paths, scouring the area. She can already see there are some leeches clinging to plants deeper in than she'd last known them to be. She extracts her wand and eliminates several of them as she continues on her patrol.

Everything's quiet in the greenhouse, save for the sounds of her own footsteps.

But then, an unexpected sound causes her to stiffen.

" _Murowa!_ "

She knows this voice. She's heard it more often than she cares to admit, especially in recent days.

Irritated, flustered, and a little concerned, Diana hurries onward now.

"That girl... how did she get in here?"

She follows the sound of her voice to the same spot where Diana had trained with her previously.

Sure enough, Akko is there, with her back to her, taking aim at the plants before her. Diana presses a hand to her temple and sighs.

"Goodness, I swear..." She mumbles before calling out to her. "Akko! What do you think you are-"

But Diana's sudden call surprises Akko. She's just cast the spell again, but now it ends in a high-pitched shriek.

"Muro- _wah!_ "

Frightened by Diana's shout and dismayed by the fact that she's been found out, Akko jumps and whirls around to face her on instinct.

But her spell doesn't break.

It happens so quickly. The second Akko registers that Diana is there, it is already too late.

A green bolt of light fires from her wand. Aimless now, the magic simply projects wherever her hand waves the wand as she turns.

And Akko can't do anything but watch in horror as the spell shoots out-

-and strikes Diana directly in the chest.

The shock on Diana's face contorts immediately into an expression of anguish. She gasps and clutches both hands to her chest before falling to her knees.

Akko feels the panic and the terror as strongly as Diana feels that pain. It's like someone's cast a curse that twists and painfully rearranges all of her insides. Her feelings of excitement, pride, and accomplishment all vanish in a split second as an acidic, petrifying fear consumes her.

" _Diana!_ "

Somehow, she manages to make herself move, sprinting across the open space between them to catch Diana just before she hits the ground.

"No, no, no!" She struggles to stay on her feet and to keep her classmate up with her.

But Diana's weight is limp in her arms, and her own legs are shaking far too much to do anything other than buckle.

Akko slumps to her knees, holding tightly to Diana. She's gasping weakly in her arms, her eyes squeezed shut from the excruciating pain, her lips parted in a silent cry of agony. Her pale skin is already losing color, and even her hair is becoming more ashen. Her legs curl in as her body convulses with little shockwaves.

Akko can't think clearly. She doesn't know what to do.

"Diana! _Diana!_ "

She presses a hand over Diana's chest in an effort to keep her still. And she's even more scared when she feels Diana's heart pounding frantically beneath her palm. It's beating hard and fast, straining as the harmful magic spreads throughout her body.

"No, n-no..." Akko whimpers. _W-Why is this happening?! Isn't it just like the time she shot me by accident? I didn't_ mean _to hit her, s-so why is it having such a major effect on her?_

But no sooner than the questions had run through her mind than she realized her answers.

When Diana had cast the spell weeks earlier and accidentally hit her, Diana had been intent on hitting the chrysalis. Akko had merely jumped in the path of the spell after it had already been cast.

But now... even though Akko hadn't intended to hit her either, this was entirely different.

Diana had called out to her unexpectedly, and so when Akko had cried out, it had happened to sound like the final syllable of the spell word. And since she'd cried out in fear and alarm, the magic had been cast as a self-defense spell.

 _And that's... one of the strongest kinds..._ she recalls. _A-And it hit her... in the heart..._

Akko can still feel Diana's pulse jumping wildly beneath her hand. But in a matter of seconds, it begins to weaken. Diana's harsh breathing begins to wither, and the tension within her body begins to drain out.

Akko feels hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No... D-Diana, n-no!" She lifts her face and her voice, then screams out as loudly as she can. "Help! S-Someone _help!_ "

But even if anyone is near enough to hear her from the other side of the greenhouse walls, she doesn't think they'd make it in time.

Diana's condition is worsening by the second. Akko is forced to watch, feeling as Diana's pulse gets a little slower with every beat. And they are both totally helpless to stop it.

To Akko, it feels like her stomach is being ripped open. Her own heart is pounding so hard, and she wishes she could give it to Diana instead. Her head is throbbing, and there's a strange, white noise drowning out all of her thoughts. She feels numb. She can't move.

She looks over Diana, watching as the tightness in her brow loosens. Her hair and skin are the same color now, stark-white.

Akko realizes with poignant trepidation that Diana is dying in her arms.

 _I... I did this... I'm killing her..._

"What... What do I do...?" she sobs. "D-Diana, w-what do I do?!"

But Diana can't find the strength or the words to respond. All she can manage is to open her eyes, just barely. Her eyelashes flutter, and there's a glaze over the blue color as that too begins to fade.

There is fear in her eyes. There is pain.

But there's one more thing there, too.

Hope.

She believes in Akko.

 _You know this_ , she seems to be saying.

And at first, Akko can't understand. She's too scared, too shocked, too consumed by her guilt and her tears.

But when she sees that look in Diana's eyes – the look that tells her she's Diana's _only hope_ – something clicks.

"T-The reversal spell! The regeneration spell!"

As soon as she blurts out the answer, Diana's eyelids fall shut.

Akko scrambles for her wand, shaking so badly she drops it once before lying the tip across Diana's collar. Akko can still feel her pulse, but only barely now.

 _Th-The word, wh-what's the word for the spell-_

She chokes on her own sobs as she frantically tries to remember. But there's so much swirling around in her head, so many emotions clashing together and confusing her and making her more and more terrified and more and more aware of the fact that Diana is _dying_...

Akko closes her eyes and sniffles, shaking her head.

"No... no..."

 _Calm down..._

A voice runs through her head, and she's so discombobulated, she can't even tell if it's her own thoughts. Part of her believes it is Chariot's voice, but another part thinks it sounds like Diana's voice.

Akko listens to that voice, whoever's it is.

And suddenly, images begin running through her mind.

All the times she's spent with Diana. In class together with her, getting in trouble by her, racing the broom relay with her...

The time Diana caught her from a thousand-foot fall and saved her life.

The time Diana accidentally hit her with the very same spell.

All the times they've trained in secrecy together.

The time Akko cast her first spell successfully, how Diana commended her and smiled, how wonderful she herself had felt.

She still has... _so_ much more she wants to show her. _So_ much more she wants to do with her.

She wants to keep going to classes with her and hear Diana give her flawless answers to every single question.

She wants to keep squabbling with her in front of others, then get along with her when they're alone.

She wants to keep studying with her, training with her.

She wants to keep being her friend.

Everything piles up all at once. Every memory, every feeling, every second she's shared with Diana. She wants to keep sharing more with her, for a long, long time.

Akko draws in a breath, just as one of Diana's last leaves her body.

And all the times they've spent together, all the excitement and joy and wonder, all of it goes into that word:

" _Resanae_."

Though Akko's eyes are closed, she can sense a golden light surrounding her. When she dares to look for herself, a vibrant, warm glow is pouring from her wand, and transferring to Diana.

Akko swallows thickly and watches, silently begging for the magics to work.

 _Please... please...!_

Diana's chest is unmoving beneath her palm, and she can't feel a pulse anymore.

 _Please!_

"Diana..."

The golden light seems to hover over her body for a moment, coating Diana in warmth and light.

Akko waits, and for a long, terrifying moment, nothing happens.

 _Oh no... w-what if... I'm too late...?_

The realization of what that means is too awful for her to even think about.

But then, Akko feels a flutter of movement beneath her hand. A tiny ripple runs through Diana's chest, and for a second, neither she nor Akko draw breath.

Then, the color begins to return to Diana's skin. The withered limpness of her hair is rejuvenated into its usual luscious, soft tresses. She gasps, and Akko does the same, relieved and scared and almost disbelieving.

"D-Diana? Diana?"

Akko leans desperately over her, tears dripping down to seep into Diana's uniform.

Diana hasn't opened her eyes, but Akko can feel the rise and fall of her chest. Her heartbeat is faint at first, but soon becomes stronger. Akko bites her trembling lip and sobs again.

"Diana...? D-Diana, please..."

Akko bows her head, forced to close her eyes now as more tears dribble down her chin and neck.

For a moment, she tries to quiet her sobs. At the same time, she keeps her hand over Diana's heart. She's still breathing raggedly, and Akko silently begs for her to be all right.

At last, Diana heaves one last breath before everything evens out. Akko's eyes fly open as she seeks out hers.

"D-Diana...?"

It takes a moment, a moment during which Akko vigorously wipes her free hand's sleeve over her eyes.

And at last, Diana's eyelids flutter again. Her vision is clouded, but soon clears up. The pain is gone, the fear is gone. All that's left is fatigue and relief.

And that's all Akko feels, too. But she feels more of the latter than the former.

"D-Diana! Diana-!" Hiccuping, she can't help but throw herself over Diana, hugging her tightly. "I-I'm... I'm sorry, I-I didn't-"

"Akko..."

Diana can barely find the strength, but she manages to lift her hands and return the embrace, wrapping her arms around Akko's shoulders. Akko squeezes her a little tighter, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm- so sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know."

Akko thinks Diana seems far too calm for someone who's just stared death in the face and then come back from it all. She's scared that the spell might not have worked, might not have been strong enough.

 _Wh-What if she relapses and it happens again...?_

Akko jolts at the thought, easing back from the desperate embrace enough so she can see Diana's face, but doesn't let her go.

"D-Diana... A-Are you-"

"I am fine," she assures her.

"B-But-!" Akko shifts her hand onto Diana's side. Her voice drops a pitch. "Y-Your heart... _stopped_ -"

"Akko..." Diana reaches out towards her. Akko sniffles and hiccups again as Diana gently brushes her fingers over her cheeks, clearing away some of her tears. "You succeeded... in remembering the reversal spell. That means... the effects of the degeneration spell are indefinitely cancelled." She smiles, albeit feebly. "Well done..."

"Diana..." Akko wants to say more, but she cuts off when the other witch suddenly closes her eyes once again. Akko tenses, her voice rising in alarm. "Diana-?"

"Please... allow me... just a moment..."

Her words both scare and reassure Akko. Part of her is nervous that something bad might still happen and Diana's condition could worsen again. But Diana has said that the effects of the first spell have been completely cancelled.

Ultimately, Akko decides to give Diana the moment she needs, and uses it for herself as well. She helps Diana sit up a little bit, then leans forward, pulling her into another hug – softer this time. Diana rests her hands around Akko's shoulders once again, and in return, Akko hugs her sides and the small of her back.

For a while, they simply breathe. Akko relishes the feeling of Diana's chest rising and falling against her own. She can feel the steady beat of her heart as well.

And then, there's something else. Diana dips her forehead against Akko's shoulder, and begins to tremble. Akko realizes she is crying. She hugs her tighter, and cries with her.

"Diana..." she wails. "I'm so-"

"Thank you, Akko."

Diana's soft words stop Akko's distraught ones. She'd been under the impression that Diana was crying out of fear. But now, Akko realizes it's from relief.

Akko knows the guilt she's been feeling is exactly how Diana must have felt a few weeks ago when her spell had hit her. Akko had told Diana herself that she didn't want her to keep feeling guilty about that.

It's clear to her now that Diana wishes the same for her. It isn't going to be easy, but Akko thinks she might be able to forgive herself if Diana can do so this easily.

They stay this way for a few minutes, until they are both certain the ordeal has truly come to an end. Diana's quieter tears stop long before Akko's heavier ones do.

Diana eases herself back and runs a hand through her own hair. Naturally, Akko is still sobbing and blubbering. Diana reaches out to fix her hair instead.

"Now then, don't you think that's enough?"

But Akko shakes her head, and more tears go flying in the process.

"B-But, Diana! I-"

"Did not mean for this to happen," she concludes. "I am the one who surprised you. Although you were certainly not permitted to be here at this time, I should have thought things through. Considering our previous activities, of course you would have been practicing that spell. I should have known better than to call out to you in such a manner."

"But... you're right... I wasn't supposed to be in here... a-and since I snuck in... all of this happened..." She can't even bear to look Diana in the eye anymore. The memories just keep replaying in her mind. She can still see the life draining from Diana's eyes, still hear her strained breathing, still feel her heart slowing...

"It's all my fault..." she chokes. "I-I keep breaking the rules and disobeying orders. It's just like you said, Diana. If I k-keep doing this, someone could get hurt. A-And-"

"I must admit you are absolutely correct on that point," Diana sighs. "Rules are created and enforced for a reason. It is not always for the sake of keeping secrets. More often than not, rules are created for safety measures.

"The reason the professors decided to close off the greenhouse until further notice was because they came to the conclusion that dealing with the pests would require the usage of potentially-harmful magics. That is why they prohibited unauthorized students from entering."

Akko flinches.

"A-And I... I..."

"You gave in to your usual habits and broke the rules," Diana notes. "However, I am certain you did so with only the best intentions in mind, correct?"

"I-I just... wanted to practice the spells more... A-And I wanted to impress you... but instead... all I did was hurt you..."

Akko can't say anymore. She breaks down crying, hard and loud.

Diana pulls her close, and begins to slowly stroke through her hair.

"Unfortunately," she murmurs. "Sometimes, even when we have the best intentions in mind, things can still go awry." Akko shudders in her arms, and Diana knows she's repenting for everything. "Perhaps this will encourage you to consider the rules more seriously in the future."

Akko nods into her shoulder, then curls her fingers into Diana's sides.

"Sorry..."

Diana says nothing in response. While she longs to tell Akko everything is all right, that is not the case. She truly hopes Akko will learn from this mishap and refrain from breaking more rules in the future.

Diana continues running her fingers through Akko's hair for a moment. But she knows Akko doesn't deserve all the guilt and dismay she's surely suffering from. Diana knows she has learned her lesson. Therefore, she opts to praise Akko for the things she managed to do right.

"From what I can discern," she says. "You have learned the degeneration spell, haven't you? If you managed to cast it so effectively on accident, I am certain you must know how to use it intentionally as well."

Akko continues to whimper, but shrugs just a little bit as her answer. Diana goes on.

"And you have even successfully cast the reversal spell. I must admit... I am impressed, Akko."

Those four words seem to get a reaction out of her. Akko sniffles a little more, then gradually eases herself back.

"Eh...?"

Diana nods.

"Indeed, I myself managed to cast the reversal spell yesterday. But that was to spare the life of a plant. _You_ have managed to successfully cast it and save _my_ life."

Akko's tears begin to slow down a little bit, and she blinks, holding tighter to Diana's sides. Up until now, she'd only been focusing on the wrong she'd done.

"I... I did...?"

Diana raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Of course you did. Who else could have done it?" She offers a small smile. "The degeneration spell you cast is powerful. And since it took me by surprise as it did, there was no foreseeable way for me to have defended myself against it. Once I was affected, there was no way for me to speak or cast magic for myself. Had you not pulled yourself together, Akko, had you not focused and _believed_ you could save me... you would not have."

She hears Akko whimper again, so Diana wipes away another of her tears.

"But you did. And there was no one else who could have accomplished such a feat. Only you. I am glad I put my faith in you, Akko."

Her words chase away the guilt and the fear, little by little. Until all that's left is something warmer, and lighter.

"D-Diana..."

Akko can't say anymore than her name. She lunges forward to embrace her again, and the tears start anew.

Diana decides to hold her for just a moment longer, savoring the feeling.

She'd been so scared. She'd been terrified and completely helpless. She'd truly almost died here today. She'd put her last sliver of faith in Akko.

And Akko had pulled through, just as she always did.

Diana lets their embrace go on for a moment longer, then decides it is time to leave. Easing herself back, she gets Akko's attention.

"We had best leave now."

Akko wipes her face again and again, nodding all the while.

"Y-Yeah... yeah... we should go... before more of those leeches start falling on us..."

"Indeed."

"H-Here, lemme help you..."

Akko slips her arm around Diana and helps her up. They find some semblance of balance together, but unlike yesterday, Diana is unwilling to be the only one to rely upon the other.

"You'd best lean against me," she advises Akko. "Using the reversal spell drains a significant amount of energy, and I am certain there are plenty of other factors that have played into exhausting you."

Akko can't argue with her this time. She admittedly leans against Diana for support, but also manages to support her in turn. They alternate between bearing more of the other's weight, stopping every few minutes to catch their breath and gather their bearings.

Once they are out of the greenhouse, they head for the school building. It is Akko who decides where they are going next.

"We're going to the nurse again," she declares. "I don't care if you think you're fine, Diana. We're going."

And Diana cannot argue with her, either.

"Very well. You shall get yourself checked as well."

"Fine."

Akko agrees to do as much, but only after Diana herself has been checked and treated.

They make their way to the infirmary, much the same as they had yesterday. The nurse is understandably surprised to see them back together again.

When she inquires as to what has happened, Akko tells her she and Diana had merely been studying together when Diana had suddenly felt sick. She attributed it to her ailments from yesterday's visit.

In turn, Diana explains to the nurse that Akko had skipped out on eating lunch in lieu of her detention, and therefore was fatigued and feeling ill as well.

So the nurse checks them both over, and they stay close to one another's sides all the while. She prescribes them each a bottle of medicine and instructs them on how and when to take it before sending them off.

"And I hope," she says a little worriedly. "Not to see you back again tomorrow."

The two girls turn back to her and smile.

"Don't worry!" Akko grins. "I'll make sure Diana takes her medicine!"

"And I shall be certain to inform our professors about yours," Diana tells her classmate. "I shall give them notice so that they will pause classes and make an announcement reminding you to take your prescription."

"Haaah? You can't do that! Then everyone would know!"

"Precisely. This way, everyone will know when you are to take your medicine. Thusly, no one will allow you to forget."

"T-Then I'll make sure they tell you to take yours, too!"

"That will not be necessary. I will not forget."

As they head down the hallway together, they continue bantering for a few minutes. Only when they reach the dorm rooms do they finally quiet their voices.

Akko brings Diana to the latter's dorm room, then starts twiddling her fingers.

"Hey, Diana? Are you... are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Diana folds her hands behind her back in her usual posture and replies with confidence.

"I've informed you of the strength of the degeneration spell you had cast, did I not?"

"Y...Yeah..."

"Well then, you should rest easily in knowing that your reversal spell was even stronger. With all of the willpower and energy you poured into it, there is no possible way for any of the initial spell's effects to remain in any form, nor to any degree."

Akko looks up timidly.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Diana offers another brief smile. "Now then, if you will please excuse me. I have plans for supper."

"Okay. See you, Diana."

Diana dips her head, then turns away.

But before she can knock on the door, Akko rushes over to hug her just one last time.

Diana can feel the relief leaking off of her, and Akko's arms squeeze in such a way that conveys more silent regret for what she'd done. Diana briefly pats the girl's shoulders and head, returning the embrace softly.

"Take care of yourself. We shall continue practicing together before long."

With a nod, Akko finally lets her go, then hurries off down the hallway.

Diana watches her go, then knocks on the door. She is met with the worried faces of her teammates, and Hannah and Barbara demand to know why she's been given medicine for the second day in a row. Diana reassures them it's nothing serious, and eases their minds by offering to make good on her promise to have supper together with them.

Likewise, Akko goes to her own room and is greeted enthusiastically by Lotte and Sucy. They've decided to go to supper with her and let her have their desserts as a reward for serving her detention hours. Akko agrees to go along with them, but refuses to have their desserts. She still feels guilty about lying to them, and she feels guilty about what she'd done to Diana. But she does allow herself to enjoy supper with her friends.

And it is no coincidence that she decides to have them sit at a table right next to where Diana and her team are seated. This way, Akko and Diana can enjoy the company of their friends, while still being mindful of one another's presence.

Hannah and Barbara remind Diana to take her medicine at almost the same time as Lotte and Sucy remind Akko to take hers.

When they've all finished enjoying themselves, the six girls inadvertently end up leaving the cafeteria together. Each team seems too at-ease to antagonize the other, so they simply walk out peacefully.

Akko catches Diana's eye and receives a tiny smile from her. Akko grins in return.

They walk almost side-by-side one another in between their respective teammates, before going their separate ways for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: I bet around that first line break you all knew what I had planned, hm? Sorry if it all felt a little rushed, but that was intended. After all, a spell as serious as that works quickly and maliciously, so it'd need to be dealt with just as quickly.**

 **There will be a small epilogue!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Epilogue - Tomorrow

**Glad you've all kept up until the end!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Epilogue. Tomorrow

The next day, Akko and Diana are both taking it easy.

With their teammates there to dutifully remind them to take their medicine at the determined hours, they manage to make it through their classes. This time, when Akko steals glances Diana's way, more often than not, she catches Diana looking back at her as well.

An announcement is made that afternoon that the greenhouse has been cleared of pests, and students will once again be allowed access as early as the following day.

Akko longs to ask Diana if they can continue training together, but she doesn't want to rush things. Not after what had happened. Part of her has to wonder if Diana is truly still willing to go through with these private lessons after how careless Akko was.

Akko can't help but remember what had happened. It had mainly haunted her last night whenever she'd tried to close her eyes, but she keeps remembering it at random times in the middle of the day as well.

Her friends and professors attribute her distracted behaviors to her usual character.

But Diana knows better.

Therefore, at the end of the day, she seeks Akko out once their teammates have gone off. Diana is certain not to let Akko out of her sight. She is determined to speak to her no matter what.

That is why she is somewhat miffed when Professor Finneran calls out for her.

"Diana? Have you got a moment? I have a small favor to ask."

Diana turns to her professor as she's passing by her desk and pauses.

Diana respects and admires Professor Finneran very much, and she always goes out of her way to be of use or of help to her.

But today, Diana has something she wants to do even more ardently.

Therefore, she makes a conflicted expression and answers.

"My sincerest apologies, Professor. But there is something I have to attend to this afternoon."

"Oh, why of course! Don't trouble yourself, Diana. Go right ahead. Think nothing of it."

"Thank you very much."

With that, she continues after Akko with a bit of an increased pace.

She finds her heading for the dorm rooms with her posture slouched, just a little. It's a barely noticeable alteration, but Diana has been keeping an eye on her and spending enough time with her recently to be able to discern it. Once she is within a few feet of her, Diana raises her voice.

"Do you not have detention you are supposed to be attending at this time?"

She says it with a bit of a smirk in her voice, since she and Akko both know full-well the former does not actually have detention in the afternoons.

Akko perks up and spins around.

"Diana!"

"So?" she queries. "What excuse do you plan to tell those two this time?"

"Oh, um... I'm gonna tell them my detention was cancelled for today. I just wanna hang out with Lotte and Sucy."

Diana nods.

"I presume you still aren't feeling up-to-snuff?"

"Not really..." she sighs.

"Have you been taking your medicine as prescribed?"

"I have!" she proclaims. "It's not that. I just..." Her shoulders slump again, and she looks away. Diana knows her guilt all too well, but she lets Akko express it in her own words. "I understand if you don't wanna practice with me anymore, Diana. I really do. You've already helped teach me this much, so maybe that's enough. I'll just use what you've taught me and keep practicing by myself from now on."

Diana moves her arms from behind her back to cross them in front of her chest.

"And do you honestly believe you will be able to successfully cast _any_ spell when all that fills your head are thoughts of prior mishaps? I can guarantee you right now you will not be able to manage any magic whatsoever with that mindset."

"I know... but-"

"Do you want to stop practicing with me?"

"...Eh?"

"I inquired as to whether or not you want to stop."

"N-No! Of course I don't! I just-"

"Then if you do not wish to stop, there is no sense in stopping, is there?"

That makes Akko think before she speaks this time. Clearly, Diana wouldn't be pressing this matter if she doesn't also want to continue training with Akko.

 _So... she's not mad at me? She's not scared I might hurt her again...?_

Akko feels a stinging behind her eyes and quickly wipes her face.

"Diana... do... do _you_ wanna keep training with me?"

Diana lifts her chin indifferently.

"I certainly would not be opposed to it. After all, it occupies some of my free time, allows me to enhance my own skills in terms of teaching magic to others, and allows me to practice for myself. Additionally-"

She steps closer, and her lips curl up at the corners.

"-it is very encouraging for me to be able to watch you progress and perfect your skills. Seeing as much fills me with an otherwise-absent sense of pride. Therefore, I would not mind continuing our activities for a while longer. However, that is only if you are entirely willing to continue as well. I do not want my preferences to bear any influence upon your- eh?"

"Diana!" Akko throws herself forward and hugs her more tightly than ever before. Consequently, Diana's composed demeanor and steady voice shatter.

"A-Akko-!"

"Diana! I'm sorry about what happened! But I wanna keep practicing with you! I really, really do! You've helped me with so much, and I can feel myself improving more and more each day when I'm with you! I wanna become like Chariot, but most importantly, I wanna become the best witch I can be! Lotte and Sucy and everyone support me all the time! But I don't think I can do it without your support, too! So please!"

Akko lowers her voice now, but her hold on Diana only becomes more fervent.

"I wanna... keep practicing with you, Diana. I really do..."

And Diana hardly cares if a few random passerby in the hallways happen to see them like this. She chuckles softly, and resorts to patting Akko's back reassuringly.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow after classes in the courtyard."

She feels Akko perk up just as easily as she can hear it in her voice.

"Really?!" Akko jumps back, a bright, shimmering sparkle of excitement in her eyes. "You mean it, Diana?!"

"If I did not, would I be saying it?"

"Oooh, thank you thank you thank you!" Akko lunges back in for another hug. Diana rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"All right now. You'd best enjoy your evening off tonight to the fullest. Tomorrow it is back to work. And now that I am aware of your abilities, you can expect much more rigorous training."

"Got it! Yes, ma'am!" Akko lets her go and gives an energetic salute.

Diana never loses her smile. _This_ is the Akko she wants to see.

"Very good. Then take care of yourself. Until tomorrow."

"Diana?"

"What is it-?"

She is cut off – once again – by one last hug. Akko hums happily, all but purring into her shoulder. Diana sighs and hugs her back; she's become rather accustomed to doing so by now.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Akko," she murmurs.

At last, Akko pulls away and lets her go for real.

"Yup! See you tomorrow, Diana!"

Then, with a newfound, and very appropriate spring in her step, Akko skips off down the hallway toward her dorm room.

And again, Diana watches her go.

There is a part of her that already misses the closeness of those warm embraces.

But if she is certain about anything, it is that she will be experiencing that warmth again soon enough, as she continues to help Akko become the best witch she can be.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll be posting plenty more for these two in the future!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
